watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchmen Wiki:Admin Demotion
The purpose of this page is for the community to make decisions regarding the role of a current administrator/bureaucrat of the wiki. Any users who have been editing in the wiki over the past month are allowed to vote if they believe there are reasons for an administrator to be demoted from the role. Please note that this is a safe space to voice your comments. This is a complicated step to take, but in any community we should always be able to have a say in decisions that affect the overall status of the wiki. Once started, voting will last a week before a decision is made, but this could be extended depending on the situation. Remember to keep it civil at all times. __TOC__ Admin: Matt William Hart Since the past week I have observed (and was informed by others) that the administrator Matt William Hart has returned to the wiki after a long period of absence and has deleted a number of pages other users had been creating. These were all deleted under a supposed “spoiler policy” that does not appear to be detailed anywhere on the wiki. Fellow users and I contacted Matt in his message wall to see if we could discuss these deletions (see thread), but we obtained no answer and pages continue to be deleted - other 10 pages as of yesterday. Some users have voiced concerns that this could be an abuse of power, as there is a lack of communication with the community prior to making such decisions. In addition to this, some pages were deleted, then recreated by Matt right after, which means other users disappear from the page history, which is not editing in . The biggest concern for users is to see their work being deleted for no reason, which may cause us to have less collaboration - and possibly less visitors if we lack content that other websites already have. While if an administrator has to make a decision depending on the issue, if prompted by other users, administrators should be forthcoming with reasoning behind their actions. Playsonic2 10:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :Update: On a positive note, since this was written Matt did get back to some of our messages and both apologised for his initial deletions and also mentioned a problem with his notifications, which made it so he was not aware of new messages in his wall. He also mentioned being open to suggestions about the wiki, which of course should be considered before any decision is made here. Playsonic2 12:34, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Further update: Matt William Hart has now been demoted as administrator. It has been a little over a week since this page was opened, with no comments against the demotion (or comments from Matt). Playsonic2 (talk) 09:08, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Voting To cast a vote on this admin demotion, comment in this section with your thoughts. You may simply add a “'Yes'” if you agree with the demotion, or “'No'” if you don’t. Remember to sign your votes using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button (https://static.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png). *I am not happy with him because he deleted my pages (Tv series, Will's mother, will's father and more), in 4 months ago, i was given up because he deleted my pages. And he was inactive for 4 months, when i heard Vandalism in Looking Glass, he isn't helping me, waste my time, later VSTF got him. I say Yes ~~~~ EDITORo * When I started adding new pages, I found out that a couple ep pages I created were once deleted by this so-called user. But now their back on wiki and you can thank me for restoring them I guess. Administration is a tough job to do in my opinion depending how much body of work is there. If he wasn't demoted, then maybe Matt should've just listen to other users before he attempted do another unthinkable. Goodluckkitty07 (talk) 22:15, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Policy